Unintentional Attraction
by Pheyth
Summary: "Black,just do it!"I said before he pressed his lips against mine.It started out forceful,demanding,intoxicating,yet riveting.I had been thinking about Turner all night,and this kiss was the only drug that kept my mnd off him...ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

1

Or

Distractions

"Say it," I asked. It was a simple request but one I knew he would refuse. I gazed into his dark brown eyes until he looked away, something he'd never done before. I was always the one that glanced away nervously.

"You know I can't."

"It's not as if I'm asking you to strip out of your knickers and run around Hogwarts. Perhaps you are a coward," I told him.

"Evina, you know what my father would say about this, about us.." His sweet hand slid up my arm and grabbed my elbow in a graceful manor. No matter how hard I tried, the tingles in my stomach fell and a blush rose to my cheeks from his soft touch.

"Just because I'm not in Slytherin," I whispered with venom. I asked Turner to meet me in the astronomy tower; it was the last chance I was giving him about us. For the past few months we'd been meeting in secret, something I didn't feel right about. I was proud about us, why wouldn't I be since he was perfect in every aspect.

Many staircases below us was the Hogwarts Halloween Ball that held many happy students including the surprising relationship that bloomed from summer between the infamous marauder and a popular red head. I never thought I'd see the day where not only would James Potter become Head Boy, but finally get in a committed relationship with none other than Lily Evans.

I didn't understand how Lily could get off her proud pedestal to date the bloke she claimed she 'loathed', and Turner still, after six months, refused to be in a relationship with me. I was tired of the random snog and late night owl call. I wanted—needed more.

"You won't date me because of your parents, who are purebloods. My family has any right as them. We have no muggles in our family, if it bothers you to know so much."

"Ev, you know it's more than that. They bode it proper if you were in Slytherin. I can't be with someone who's in—in Gryffindor."

"'Bode it proper'?" I couldn't stop the mocking tone that leached from my mouth. "Can't you think for yourself? For once stop letting your parents control your life and your emotions! Tell me you _don't_ love me." I knew he couldn't say it. I knew he felt the same way I did. I knew we were in love.

And yet this pain he managed to cause me seemed unbearable with every breath I took. "You can't ask me to say that, you know it's not true Ev." He took a step towards me and I stumbled back. I could never think straight when he touched me.

The bottom of my dress caught on my heel and I caught the wall for balance. "Don't help me," I told him as he reached out to me.

"I can't—"

""So help me Turner, I will leave and I won't come back. This is the last time. You act like you're ashamed of me in front of your friends and behind closed doors, you treat me like a Queen. Why can't you just stop lying to everyone and be committed to me?" I hated the sound that came out of my voice. I sounded hurt, naïve, weak. I would never be so little again.

"You can't ask me to do that. You know how my family is!"

I held back the tears that I wanted to let pool out. "I'm not asking you to do anything. I'm waiting for you to prove something."

He stood, speechless, as I walked past and headed down the steps. I held the lower part of my white dress as I walked down the faded marble that led to the Great Hall. As I reached the doors, I saw couples grouped together outside to talk without interruption from the blaring music from the inside.

No one noticed as I trailed past and slipped through to the enchanted room. Lily Evans and some of our mates helped decorate and it turned out enchanting. The ceiling was painted with a full moon and darkened clouds in the night sky while the torches on the walls held a glimmer of serene.

I was trying to find Lily, my best mate, to explain everything to her. Why I'd been so distant since the new year started, and about Turner—who had made me promise not to tell anyone about us. I came, dressed as Cinderella, in hopes that things would work out with Prince Charming, only to be broken up with.

Lily would understand, or so I'd hoped.

I spotted her on the dance floor with her head rested on Potter's shoulder in a slow dance. She was dressed as a fairy, the natural tones of her green dress and blue wings made her red hair pop out even more in the crowd. Potter was a knight who held her like Turner should be holding me. This should have been our song they were dancing to.

He whispered something to her as I walked up to them.

"Lily," I said tapping her on the shoulder.

She turned and gave me her amazing smile that grabbed every bloke's attention. "Ev, I was wondering when you'd get here."

Were Turner and I really up there for that long? I guess we did have a pretty good snog before things between us ended. "Lily, I need to talk to you."

Something in her face shifted. My best friend was back. She no longer had the glow of a new relationship on her face but a concerned sister who needed to fix things.

Or so I thought until someone came up from behind and wrapped their arm around my waist. I realized that Lily didn't look concerned, she was wondering what Black was doing. "Evina Heir," he said loudly over the music. "You look lovely as ever."

I didn't fancy the Marauder's all too much this past summer. Lily and I usually went on vacations together and practically lived at each other's house during holiday. But this past year, her schedule was consumed by Potter and his friends. It's one of the reasons why Turner became an 'us' instead of a 'she and him'.

I tried shoving Black off nonchalantly, but that only managed for us to move closer together. "I was actually just looking for you," he said even louder. From the corner of my eye, I saw him wink at Potter.

Lily ignored him and placed a hand on my gloved arm. "Ev, what's wrong?"

"I'm sure she can tell you later," Potter interrupted. "Padfoot needs to talk to her about something, right?" His Knight costume complimented what Lily was wearing in an annoying way. They looked perfect together.

"Ghastly important," Black said nodding. He wrapped his maroon and gold cape around me and began leading me over to the punch table. I struggled at first until he stopped us and placed one hand at the lower part of my back and pulled me towards him in a gentle caress. I instinctively grabbed a little part of dress so he wouldn't step on it from the closeness between us. I hadn't realized he managed to pull me in for a small waltz. "What'd you do tha' for?" He asked as he grabbed my free palm. "That's their first slow dance together, and you went barging in the middle of it. Have you no decency?".

I tried changing subject, and tried to stay calm. I had to talk to Lily. "What are you supposed to be, anyway?" I looked him over

"Not what—who." He corrected, tapping my nose. "I'm James Potter! Weren't the glasses a dead give away?"

"But you're not on the team, how did you manage to get their uniform?" I asked him. I saw the doors to the Great Hall opened as Turner whisked in. Even after a heated row, the beginning of me no longer loving him, he still managed to keep my attention.

"Prongs and I wear the same size," he explained as though I were still paying attention. Turner began scanning the room, looking for me probably. "So I just asked to borrow his suit."

"That's nice," I answered. I kept watch as the Slytherin went to join his mates in the corner. He still hadn't spotted me, but I had to figure out something before he found me. He couldn't see me upset, I couldn't hide the hurt that masked my face when I looked at him. Is this was heartbreak felt like?

"What're you supposed to be?" Black asked in return. He didn't even notice how my eyes wouldn't stop glancing at the Slytherins.

"Who—not what," I corrected. "Cinderella," I explained as I moved us out of his line of sight. "It's a muggle story about a girl finding her Prince Charming. They meet at a ball." Before I could hide us, Turner found me.

His brows furrowed at who I was dancing with. A part of me smiled at the thought that he actually _cared_ that I was with someone else other than him, and the Satanist part of me urged to hurt him more.

"Kiss me," I said quickly.

"What?" Black said.

"Kiss me," I repeated.

"Heir, we're in the middle of a dance floor and you look like you want to strip me down and shag me, are you thinking straight?"

"Sirius Black, if you don't kiss me this instant like you do with every other girl at this school, I will put a spell on you that would put Lily's to shame."

"You are amazing," he said before he pressed his lips against mine. It started out forceful, demanding, intoxicating, yet riveting. I wrapped my arms around him as he pulled me closer to cut the distance. He softened against me, almost as if he were afraid to hurt me. I had been thinking about Turner all night, and this kiss was the only drug that kept my mind of him.

I pulled away, almost slightly, to take a breath before he nudged closer to me and became more gentle. One of his hands glided towards the back of my neck where he tugged me closer. My pinned-up brown curls began to fall back down to my waist at its normal length as he slid his fingers through them to cup my head.

His tongue slid past my lips in a warm charm as I was compelled never to stop. And then I realized who I was snogging and stepped back. I unwrapped my arms from his neck and peered into his silver eyes. "Thank you," I said. I thought Turner was the only one who could make my voice hit that husky pitch.

"Don't tell me you're ending it there," he said with a half grin.

How did I never notice how attractive he was? His five o'clock shadow seemed sophisticated unlike Turner's blond stubble. His eyes seemed to have a galaxy hidden within instead of a mud pie for orbs.

"It's time for me to leave," I told him. I didn't even look in Turner's direction as I walked past. I didn't want to see his judgment when all I could focus on was that kiss.

**Hey, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. If you guys really like it, I'll have the next chapter up soon, so please let me know what you think. =) Oh and in case you were wondering...I don't own Harry Potter or characters affiliated to it except for the ones I've created...unfortunately...**


	2. apologies

Hey guys, I'm really sorry to let you know that I think I'm going to just make this a one shot. Who knows, maybe in a few months I might change my mind and make it a full story. In the mean time, I really hope you enjoyed Evina's kiss with one of our favorite Marauder's.

-Pheyth


End file.
